Le charme
by Lu-slash
Summary: ignores a bit of the final battle. Wyatt is the last living Halliwell. He gets sent to Narnia, where he meets Peter, Susan, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Aslan, he becomes the last King. But will destiny allow him to be happy? Peter/Wyatt SLASH


**Hey guys, here is lu-slash, obviously. So this is my first story, so go easy please. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is to much mistakes. I tried my best, but if you think there are to many mistake to read, just help me by telling me how to get a beta, that I'll do that. Thanks, and enjoy it...**

**Disclamer:** Nothing is mine, simple.

**Warnings:** there will be slash

**Parings: **Susan/Caspian, Peter/Wyatt, Edmund/?, Lucy/?

* * *

**Felicitas Alicubi**

"talks"  
_'thoughts'_  
**Spell**  
Written in the Book of Shadows

Chapter 1

**(Wyatt POV)**

_ 'I never really gave a thought of how I was going to die, but right now seems like a good moment. My whole family is dead, a few of the deaths are my fault, and there is nothing I can do to change that. Do you know how they say that when you are about to die your whole life flashes through your eyes, well with me it isn't happening. I think it's because I'm actually looking forward to dying so that I maybe able to see my family again. Well maybe this sounds a bit complicated, maybe I should start from the begging, well maybe not the begging just few weeks back, I think that will be enough.'_

** 3 week before**

My day started normal, well as normal as for being a witch can be, I had breakfast and now was on my way to school. Well not a normal school, magic school. I've been teaching there since I turned 18, when my cousin died on a demonic attack. The classes were the usual, boring and no student paying attention.  
When I got home, was already 6 p.m. so I prepared some dinner, on thing that I was good, was cooking. My brother always said that I inherit that from my mom. She was the most amazing cook ever. After I ate I went to the living room to watch some TV, and that was the moment things started to go strange.  
Sitting in the couch I heard some noise up in the attic. I got up and went to check. There was someone trying to steal the Book of Shadows. The only thing left from my family. I putted both my hands up to blow him up, when I realized something weird, he was capable of go through the shields, realizing that if he got his hands in the book, he would be able to get it out of the house. So I blow him up. Right after I did that the Book opened and started flipping through the pages, then it suddenly he stopped. I was so surprised, this had happened before, and it means that my family is looking over me. I walked forward to see where it had stopped, I didn't have time to actually read, cause the demon appeared behind me. I turned around just in to stop him from killing me with his dagger.  
Before a I realize we are fighting, anyway I tried to kill him, somehow he always got back. I got tired of that, and started to fight him hand to hand, after a few punches, I'm able to kick him hard enough, on the chest, for him to fall on the ground giving me the chances of trapping him with some crystals.  
I walk back to the Book to see in what page it had stopped. When I look at it I realize this has nothing to do with the demon I was now fighting. It had something to do with parallel worlds, one specific Narnia. I have heard of that before, in Magic school some teacher was telling some stories to the small kids. I can't remember the whole story now, but that isn't important, the important thing is to vanquish this demon before he is capable of escaping and getting the Book. Flipping through the Book I saw what I was looking for. He was a Noxon demon. Some low level demons that because of some experience of there own kind, made them invincible, well they were that until mom figured a way to, well not kill him, but to get rid of him. All I hade to do now was the potion, and then get rid of him. Well that is supposed to be easy.  
I got everything ready for the potions, and started to make it. Let me tell you, making a potion with a demon talking, and talking in your ear is not that easy.  
Half an hour later I had the potion ready, all I had to do now, was open the crystal cage and throw it on the demon, before he shimmered away. Well that is supposed to be easy. I would have to act fast, or he would escape. When I was about to put my plan in action, some other demon shimmered in the attic.

"Come on, two of you, you got to be kidding me!" Before I could say or do something else the demon started to throw fireballs at me. I putted my shields up, and started to throw energyballs at him back. Before I realized, one more demon had entered in the attic, and was now dropping the crystal cage. Thank God, I had made enough potion for me to vanquish the three of them. I throw the first potion at one demon and froze him. Since he was hurt he was going to stay frozen long enough for me to throw at the other two. The first one to appear, was the clever one, he didn't try to get close to me, and tried to shimmer away, but between being attacked by fireballs I was capable of throwing on him a potion so that he couldn't shimmer away, freezing him, and turning my full attention to the last on.

"Come on, just you and me now." I said with a smirk in the face, this was going to be easy. He realized that his first attempt wasn't working, and decided to attack me with hand to hand. 'God, I'm really getting sick of this demon fighting thing. And these demon especially, why aren't the demons easy to vanquish like they were in the past?' I thought to myself. This demon wasn't even good at fighting, at least his friend was a bit harder, but this one was way to easy. I punched him hard in the face, and sweeped the leg. He fell hard on the floor giving me enough time to throw the potion. The other two had already started moving again so I started chanting the spell.

**Demon of fire,**

**Demon of pain,**

**I vanquish you to the astral plain.**

With a blast the three where gone. I started to clean up the attic, and store some of the potion I made, since I don't know when there might be another attack of these demons. 'God, mom would freak out if she was still here.' I thought to myself, the attic was a mess, and mom was a total clean freak, if anything was out of place she would scream at me and Chris to clean it up.

After cleaning up the attic, I looked at my watch, half past midnight. Thank God tomorrow was Saturday, so I didn't have to wake up at seven to teach. I looked down at myself, and realized I was all sweaty, so I took a shower.

When I was all cleaned up I went to bed. I fell asleep quite easy. I was having the strangest dream ever, I was in the middle of the forest, and then I heard someone calling my name. I didn't recognize the voice. I followed it until I came to a clearing, where there were five people standing there three mans and two women, and the weirdest part was that, beside one of the mans there was a huge lion. And he was the one saying my name. Before he could say anything more I woke up.

I looked around it was five in the morning, so I decided to get out of bed, since I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep. I went down to the kitchen to prepare something to eat, when I heard the same voice from my dream calling me. I followed it up to the attic, where the Book of Shadows again started to flip on his on. I walked in front of it, and saw where it stopped. In the same page as before, the parallel world named Narnia. I closed the Book and walked towards the door, when I heard it flip through its pages again. Since I knew it wouldn't stop unless I read it, I decided to sit in the couch and read.

Narnia is a parallel world, where animal can talk and magical beings can walk freely. The great king, and the one who gave the animals the ability to talk is the Great Lion, aka Aslan.

History:

During about a hundred years, Narnia was ruled by the White Witch, a sorcerer that had the power to turn anyone in to ice statues, but for that she needed a special wand. She made Narnia be always winter and never have Christmas. It was professed that the kingdom of the White Witch was going to fall with the entry of four children, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve. It took about a hundred of years until they appeared. The two sons of Adam, Peter and Edmund Pevensie, and the two daughters of Eve, Susan and Lucy Pevensie. One day the four children came to Narnia, and Edmund being influenced by the White Witch, went to meet her and left his brothers with a couple of Beavers. The three Pevensie Children ran from the witch, towards the Table of Stone. Where there they would meet Aslan. In the middle of the way they meet with Santa Claus, and he gave them special presents. To Lucy, the youngest, he gave her a cordial it was so special that just one drop would heal any wound or disease. To Susan, he gave a archery that would never miss, as long as you trusted him. And to Peter, the oldest and the future High King, he gave him a sword and shield. During the battle, Aslan killed the white witch, and peace was restored in Narnia. The four kings and queens were crowned in Cair Paravel, there home while in Narnia. Each of them was given a special name, Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle, and High King Peter the Magnificent.

After the whole explanation there was a picture, the four kings and queens, when I looked at it, I realized that they were four of the five people in my dream. I was so caught up with the picture that I didn't even realize that everything around me was changing.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
